The Dauntless Games
by FactionMixer
Summary: What happens when Eric-vicious leader of the Dauntless-reads the Hunger Games? A few ideas pop into his head. ONLY REQUIRES READING THE FIRST OF EACH SERIES! No spoilers will be stated, but PLOTS AND JOKES FROM ALL SIX BOOKS WILL BE USED. I do not own Divergent, nor do I own the Hunger Games. The rights go to Veronica Roth and Suzanne Collins, respectively. Currently on hiatus.
1. The Rankings

**Ok, I had this idea and I NEEDED to write it! So, bear with me folks of two or more fandoms, and please read the A/N at the bottom. This is my 4th FanFic, so feel free to judge harshly.**

**Also, please forgive me for using the direct text, it won't be that way for long.**

**ENJOY!...**

CHAPTER 1- The Rankings

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked," Eric says. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of the three scores-the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

As soon as the word "me" leaves his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. Text to the number one is my picture, and the name "Tris."

A weight in my chest lifts. I didn't realize it was there until it was gone, and I didn't have to feel it anymore. I smile, and a tingling spreads through me. First, Divergent or not, this faction is where I belong.

I forget about hate; I forget about pain. Will's arms wrap around me and he gives me a bear hug. I hear cheering and laughing and shouting. Christina points at the screen, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

Peter stays. I suppress a sigh. But then I read the rest of the names.

6. Will

7. Christina

I smile, and Christina reaches across the table to hug me. I am too distracted to protest against the affection. She laughs in my ear.

Someone grabs me from behind and shouts in my ear. It's Uriah. I can't turn around, so I reach back and squeeze his shoulder.

"Congratulations!" I shout.

"You beat them!" he shouts back. He releases me, laughing, and runs into a crowd of Dauntless-born initiates.

I crane my neck to look at the screen again. I follow the list down.

Eight, nine, and ten are Dauntless-borns whose names I barely recognize.

Eleven and twelve are Molly and Drew.

Molly and Drew are cut. Drew, who tried to run away while Peter held me by my throat over the chasm, and Molly, who fed the Erudite lies about my father, are factionless.

It isn't quite the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless.

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

Is is the best moment of my life.

A minute later we break away from the kiss to a silent room filled with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I realize that they are staring at Tobias and me, and flush bright red.

I notice out of the corner of my eye, Eric is reading a novel quietly in a chair. I guess he really is still an Erudite at heart, but I can't see him reading for fun.

"Tris?" Tobias asks, confused by my furrowed brow and sudden scowl.

I shake my head. "Not now." I meant to say not here. Not with a room full of quiet Dauntless- still standing with open mouths, probably because I kissed Tobias.

"Later," I say. "Okay?"

He nods. Gradually, the Dauntless begin to unfreeze, but Eric still sits in the corner, reading away. A few minutes later he gets up and starts over to Max, flipping through the book. I watch them talking quietly.

"Ok," Tobias says. "Can you tell me now? You are starting to worry me. You have been staring at Eric."

I open my mouth to explain, but Eric and Max step onto one of the tables, microphone in hand. They start to speak. As they try to get the Dauntless to quiet down, I catch the title of the book and shiver.

It is titled _The Hunger Games._

**I was unsure of whether to post this or not, as I already have a story going and I am bad at updating as it is. **

**I will probably be focusing more on my other story, unless I get many reviews telling me to update. Also, this is a crossover, so I assume less people look at it.**

**So, please review!**

**Also... see if you can guess what happens next! Put two and two together to get four! The title, the book, ERIC! :)**

**I will give shoutouts to whoever guesses correctly.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**FactionMixer**


	2. Plagiarism

CHAPTER 2- Plagiarism

TWO DAYS LATER, AT LUNCH

I am sitting at a table in the middle of the dining hall.

Eric and Max walk into the room. Eric walks to the back to grab a microphone from a stand while Max comes up to our table, making large sweeping gestures with his hands. Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna immediately get up and move to another, partially empty table.

Tobias grabs my arm and tries to pull me up, but I resist it. I meet Max's steady gaze as I ask, "Why?"

"Because, we need this table to make an announcement." Eric says, appearing behind Max, microphone in hand.

I feel like I should make this hard for them, just to get on Eric's nerves, but they will eventually threaten me, and I will have to obey. I am torn between stubbornness and logic, but then Tobias whispers in my ear. "Come on, lets just move." I let him pull me and my meal towards the other table, where our friends are already comfortably seated, staring at us wide-eyed.

I shake Tobias's hand off my arm and slam myself down into a seat next to Christina. My pride has been wounded. I turn to watch Max and Eric.

Max and Eric, smirking at us, gracefully climb onto the food-splotched table. I notice a red book in Eric's hand; I can't read the title, but it has some type of bird on it.

"Attention everyone!" Eric screams into the microphone. The sound system gives off shrieks, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Max will take over from here." With that odd introduction, he gets off the table and sits back down at a partially empty table to_ read_, earning many scornful looks.

Max gives everyone a quieting glare and starts to speak. "We, as Dauntless leaders, have felt that the city needs to be more Dauntless. People need to learn about bravery," he pauses before continuing, "and suffering."

The crowd breaks into whispers. The slightest announcement will send them off on a conversation.

Max clears his throat. "In order to do this. The leaders have come up with a solution. Every year, there will be an event called the Dauntless Games."

The crowd goes wild. At the mention of games, people shout out, "What are the rules?", "What games?", "Truth or Dare?", "Like, Paintball?"

The name "Dauntless Games" , reminds me of the book Eric was reading, "The Hunger Games". Is that what this is all about? Did they get an idea from a book? I am not really sure if I like the sound of the Hunger Games, let alone what Eric does to it.

Max gives everyone a full ten minutes to settle down before continuing. The whole time, I am waiting, with an anxious feeling in my chest. I really don't want to have my suspicions confirmed, but at the same time, I am cursing the Dauntless for having no attention span. I really want to know what this is about.

"Every year, after initiation, four tributes from each faction will be chosen." Max doesn't give the crowd a chance to interrupt as he hurriedly continues. "These tributes will be introduced during a parade, and an interview, then transported to an arena. In that arena they will fight to the death."

No, this cannot be happening.

There is shocked silence, as if everyone agrees with me, and then the shouting begins.

**So, I left you there, just a little something to hold you over to the real action. **

**You all probably knew that was coming.**

**I upped the tribute number cause I have plans, (you're probably not gonna like them, :) MWA HA HA) and there are only 5 factions.**

**I will try to update soon, but I am trying to finish my other story, "How I Broke Her" as well as start a sequel to my "Have you seen a ghost?" story...**

**You should really read them.**

**I will introduce some Hunger Games characters soon though, and the plot will pick up. I understand it is a bit boring now, with no character development, but I am just trying to "lay a base" for the exciting part where it is actually a crossover, not just Divergent stuff.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers today... I had almost forgotten about this story but then my phone kept buzzing.**

**Keep reviewing... it might be the only way I remember to update... :)**

**Thanks again...**

**FactionMixer**


	3. Held at Paintball gun point?

**Sorry for not updating...**

**Everyone knows that I don't own these characters... or the books... **

**Also, this chapter is bad... I had it in Google Drive for a while, I just didn't get around to finishing it until tonight...**

**Also... due to a complaint... I shall now be listing the POV, so without further ado... TRIS!**

CH 3

"What!"

"How can this happen?"

"How did Amity agree to this?"

"Will the number of initiates that become members be boosted up?"

"This can't be happening!"

I don't agree. The Dauntless leaders are already okay with murdering the Divergent, they have just expanded their horizons.

The Dauntless break into a chaos of questions, angry profanities, and grotesque faces.

Max pulls out a gun, no, a paintball gun, and starts shooting into the crowd as he yells, "SILENCE!"

Once everyone is thoroughly covered in paint and is as quiet as the Dauntless can be after a shocking announcement, Max continues. "Of these tributes, two will be of the current year's initiate class; one Dauntless born, and one Transfer." He looks over at our table with a sinister look in his eye. Something doesn't feel right, like the leaders are out to get me. But then again, our table has the most recent initiates in one place.

Many people breathe out sighs of relief. Cowards. They are more than happy to let other people die as long as they are not in danger.

"The other two will be randomly selected from the rest of the Dauntless." Karma. Now everyone is starting to get nervous. Max just keeps a bored expression on his face, as the volume level in the room rises at a sharp pace. He starts to yell, "However, this means, starting next year, we will take fourteen initiates, instead of ten." He somehow makes his voice even louder, projecting into the mic over all the noise of the Dauntless. "This year, unfortunately, we will stay at the ten initiate maximum."

With that he hops off the table as all the Dauntless rise to their feet. It is chaos. It is Dauntless.

I overhear him talking to some of the older Dauntless, probably in their thirties. He says something about Amity being held at gunpoint and, despite the dire situation, I have to suppress a smirk.

How did they get the other factions to agree to this? The Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews, has a thirst for power and blood, so she would agree easily. The Candor leader, Jack Kang, is a wimp, susceptible to threats. The Abnegation leader, Marcus is cruel and vicious and would agree to it as long as it was for someone's "own good". He was probably fed the excuse of reducing the factionless population and inspiring bravery in everyone. Amity would never agree to it though. I have heard that they run a democracy, where everyone has an equal say in government, so even if Johanna Reyes, the peaceful leader of the Amity wanted to agree, the majority of the population would say no.

A flock of Dauntless soldiers must have stormed Amity and held them at gunpoint.

This "Dauntless Games" operation has been planned for a while.

I look for Tobias. Did he know about this? He would have told me. I would like to think so. The leaders definitely would have taken their prodigy to help storm Amity. But I can't jump to conclusions; I need to ask him.

I see him getting pushed out the door in the tide of Dauntless. I dodge through the crowd easily. Being small has some advantages.

I reach him as he gets pushed out into the pit. He sees me and grabs my hand. He pushes his way through the crowd and almost drags me up towards his apartment.

As soon as we are safely inside, away from the roaring crowd, I start my interrogation.

I push him into a chair and he looks at me, alarmed.

"Tobias, did you know about this?"

"No. Not about the games. We did raid Amity a few months ago, before you had arrived. I tried to find out more, but the Dauntless actually tightened the security on their files for once."

"Okay, sorry." I should never have doubted him. "You should have told me about the Amity raid though."

"We do that every so often, as an exercise for the older Dauntless. It helps keep their skills sharp, and it is fun to see the Amity fools' faces when we storm their compound with guns. I just thought it was a normal raid. I guess Eric used it to his advantage."

The raids sound stupid, and pointless. But this is Dauntless, and I trust Tobias.

"Okay."

Suddenly, the full force of the Dauntless Games hits me. Eric's brutality will cause more people to die. It could be my friends, my family. It could be me. The Dauntless Games will add more grief, more pain, and probably more factionless.

"Tobias, what are we going to do about this?"

**Again, sorry for not updating. I have a snow day tomorrow so I will get another update up. **

**Alright... here is a joke... all credit goes to Cara (the Guest)- What do you get when you put President Snow and Eric together? A psychoblizzard. Sorry Cara, IDK where I would put it in the story, but maybe if I introduce Snow... Uriah could do his thing...**

**To another Guest-**

**no... Dauntless will not be the only faction with a chance. Sure they have an advantage, but the Erudite are smart and they tend to be self-preservant. Also, it is VERY logical to defend yourself against an attacker.  
>I am not going to run through all the factions, because I don't want to spoil anything... but I have arguments for all of them<strong>

**Also... to guests... have you guys ever thought of creating accounts? It makes life a WHOLE lot easier for you... you can follow stories and you get emails when they are updated... and it makes life easier for me... so when you have a question, or a comment, I can respond without making a SUPER LONG AN! **

**But I know y'all love those... :)**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, because, personally, I think my writing for this story stinks... and I know this chapter is REALLY bad... I am just trying to get past the boring exposition... and move on to the good stuff...**

**I have a plan for the 1st Dauntless Games... and it is gonna be EPIC!**

**Thanks again... please review... and follow... and fav... and guests, please create your accounts!**

**I WILL POST AGAIN TOMORROW! (Or maybe even later tonight)**

**FactionMixer**

**PS CONTEST!**

**Next post, I will have four (yes on purpose) grammar/writing/book reference mistakes. The first six (again on purpose) people to notice will get shoutouts and everyone that posts a comment listing all four mistakes will get my stamp of approval. **

**Earn your FACTIONMIXER stamp of approval today... limited time offer... After I post the shoutouts... I will go back and fix the mistakes...**

**A PLUS! (En Francais...)**


	4. Alarms

CH 4

**A couple days later...**

I jolt up from my bed in my new apartment. There is a siren going off, and I hear a voice in the hall. I glance at the clock, it is 4:00 in the morning.

The voice gradually becomes clearer as I run to my dresser and grab one of the outfits that Christina made me buy a couple days ago. I recall her saying that I needed more clothes than I had in the initiate dormitory.

"Everyone up! Report to the dining hall! I repeat, everyone up, report to the dining hall!" I hear Eric's voice through the door. He keeps repeating this, and his voice fades away.

"Hey, Tris, you here?" Tobias is banging on the door.

"One second." I finish putting on my outfit and open the door to see a sleep-fazed Tobias, standing in the hallway in a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

"Do you know what this is about?" I ask as we take off toward the dining hall.

"I have no clue."

* * *

><p><strong>No, I am not going to rip you off... I will post again tonight.<strong>

**I know this is really short, I just did this and wanted to put it up cause the scene was finished.**

**If you have read my other stories, you will know that I normally post by scene.**

**So, I will update again in 4 hrs at the max.**

**Thanks, please REVIEW! **

**I will not force you guys to review in order for me to post, but the more reviews I get, the more emails I get. The more emails I get, the more my phone buzzes. The more my phone buzzes, the more I want to write.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~  
>FactionMixer<strong>


	5. Alarming News

**Sorry about the length of the last chapter... like I said... I post scenes as I write... so if a scene seems postable... I do so.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... TRIS POV!**

* * *

><p>Tobias and I are among the last to arrive in the dining hall. As we walk through the entrance way holding hands, Christina comes running up to us.<p>

"There you are! Do you know what's going on?" She demands.

We both shake our heads no. She sighs and leads us to the edge of the dining hall, where our friends are slumped against the wall.

Christina goes to stand beside Will. Uriah is snoring softly and Marlene is only half-awake, her head on his shoulder. Lynn and Shauna, who were talking, jump up when they see us. Shauna drags Zeke over from a bunch of Dauntless debating the best pizza topping, as Lynn slaps Uriah awake, causing both him and Marlene to fall over.

A laugh escapes my lips, but it dies down as Eric jumps up on the one table set out. In his hands are two jars, one filled to the brim with pieces of paper, and one containing only a couple.

"Quiet!" Eric shouts. His voice his getting hoarse, probably from yelling at people all night.

"You are probably all wondering why I have gathered you here at 4 AM this morning." He smiles grimly, and my stomach fills with apprehension. Anything that makes Eric smile cannot be good.

"In my hands, I hold two jars. This jar," he lifts the one filled with papers. "Contains the names of all the members of Dauntless, except for this years former initiates. Their names are in this one." He lifts the one filled with a few papers.

"We will draw two names from each jar to decide who will go to this year's Dauntless Games." His smile is back, and there is a hint of pride and joy in his voice. He can not wait to watch his fellow faction members die. Sick.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 1st annual Dauntless Games!"

**I actually considered stopping here, for the sake of the 4 hr promise and my sleep, but I decided you deserved a little more... so READ ON FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!**

He reaches his hand into the former initiates jar. My heartbeat speeds up as he pulls out a slip of paper. I reach for Tobias's hand for comfort. As if he hears my speeding heartbeat, he folds me in his arms and I relax.

The sense of comfort does not last long though, because Eric is reading out the name on the paper. It is not me. It is Uriah Pedrad.

My body goes stone cold. I knew that it could be someone from our group, that it would be more than likely. Why did it have to be Uriah? I glance over at him, and, per Eric's instruction, is already walking towards the table.

Once Uriah is safely on the table, Eric continues to draw another former initiate's name.

This time. My body goes even colder. The arms wrapped around me stiffen. I feel like shrieking in angst. I want to strangle Eric. He must have done this on purpose. I can't win if it means killing everyone else. How can kill Uriah?

I am thinking all of these thoughts as I walk to the table to join Uriah.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

** I am sorry, I think I went just a little over the 4 hr time promise...**

**Also... I am sorry about the length of the last chapter... I just post scenes as they come...**

**ALSO... I have a story outline... but how do you think Tris/Tobias/Uriah should react? Go along, try and fail to stop it... etc... IDK, I need ideas, otherwise I will get writers block and you won't get an update for a while.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I bet y'all didn't expect that though... maybe you did... maybe you thought it would be FourTris in the arena... THINK AGAIN!**

**Please note... I AM A FOURTRIS LOVER!**

**Thanks... please review... don't make me give you the spiel about my phone and the buzzing and the reviews...**

**FactionMixer**


	6. My Prison

I am sitting alone, against the wall of a, small, white, brightly lit holding cell somewhere in the Dauntless compound. I should have paid more attention to where they were leading me. I was still in shock, and my mind was preoccupied.

The steel door across from me is sealed shut, only yielding to a key code. There are security cameras in all the upper corners, probably providing 24-hr surveillance to the control room, where Tobias is. Why do they need to watch me, it is not as if I could escape. Even though it is slightly unnerving, I feel comforted by the possibility that Tobias is watching over me.

What is going on right now? What will they do to me? Am I going to die? Eric must have rigged the drawings. Is this because I am divergent? Is Uriah divergent? I need answers to the sudden flood of questions swarming around in my head like angry bees, stinging me until I let them out.

I get up from my place and stretch. My back and shoulders are stiff. How long have I been in here? When I rushed to the dining hall, putting on a watch was not my top priority. It feels like I have been in here for hours, maybe even days. I am starting to get hungry.

I start to pace back and forth, a few feet each way, which is as much as the cramped room will allow. I think of Tobias. He would not like this room. Thoughts of him comfort me and my steadily increasing heartbeat.

I stop dead in my tracks as I hear scuffling outside. The heavy door hisses opens and reveals Tobias. His face is bloodied and his eye is already turning purple, but he is here for me.

**Speak of the Devil! Ok... so... this chapter... or scene as I'd like to call it... is highly misleading. The next chapter won't be a very happy one, but I sort of wanted to give you some comfort before I possibly disappear for the next week. I will have a lot of work to do, and I may not have time to write.**

**I also need to finish up my other fic... and that will take time...**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get as many reviews last time as I normally do... :( and I got kinda bummed, cause I thought it was an exciting chapter that would make me go "WHHHAAAAAT!" but I guess that is just me...**

**I apologize for the short chapters, but I just want to give you guys SOMETHING more than nothing to read...**

**Thanks to the reviewers...**

**FactionMixer**

**PS. Cara (Guest)- I presume you have read the Hunger Games... Did BOTH Katniss and Peeta die? NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE MY FRIEND... Especially when you have the power of the pen.**


	7. Introductions

CH 7

Situated along the walls of the train car, computer monitors and big metal boxes seem to fill the small space. People sit at the computers, typing and clicking the numerous buttons, and flipping switches.

I, along with the other Dauntless tributes, file into the next car, surrounded by foreign faces carrying bulky guns. The weapons appear to be those of the Dauntless, but the white-suited people carrying them don't spark recognition.

As the guns pressed against my back force me through the cars, I trip over furniture, and receive several dirty glances from the young, dark-haired Dauntless woman in front of me.

We are ushered into fluffy armchairs in the caboose, and a woman, whose head is piled high with an orange wig, comes to speak with us.

Effie Trinket, as the orange-haired woman introduces herself, wears an exuberant blue dress, with individual parts that twist and bend around her figure, giving her the appearance of a water park with the sun setting behind it.

According to her, we will be plucked, groomed, and showed off to the entire city. We will also undergo training using the Dauntless' materials, as well as additional weapons provided by Erudite. The arena is in a confidential location outside of the fence,the thought of which gives me chills, but our training facility and living spaces will be in the abandoned sector of the city.

I glance at Uriah, who is staring at me. He quickly starts glaring at Effie, but my waving eventually catches his attention. I mouth, "What are we going to do?" He just shrugs and goes back to glaring at Effie.

I doze off while Effie babbles on about the glory of the newly built facility in her ridiculous accent.

"Now remember!" I jolt awake. "We will be to the building in fifteen minutes. Your other mentor will be here shortly. Use this time to get to know each other, if you don't already. "

On that absolutely insane note, she flounces out of the car. She wants us to kill each other in less than five days, and now she wants us to get to know each other?

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" A burly, tanned man stands and his wary glance flits around the room. His eyes seem to rest on me more than the others with an emotion that I cannot place: Jealousy, sadness?

Not waiting for an answer to his question, he continues, "I am Amar. I will be one of your mentors. A few of you might have heard that I was dead."

The silence seems to grow in my ears as I process what I just heard. Amar, Tobias's instructor, whom Tobias probably mourned for years, is alive. While some part of my brain is irrationally happy at this news, another is exhibiting fury. There is a tiny part of my brain, the one that counteracts my Abnegation tendencies, that is telling me to conceal all emotion, and to keep myself focused on the upcoming challenge. Despite the selfish thoughts, my eyes are wide with awe, and I am sure that he notices.

"I ran from an inevitable, upcoming murder, as you could call it, and hid for several years. The leaders eventually found me and this," He gestures at us, "is my punishment for acting like a pansycake. So, who wants to go next?"

Silence is a beautiful sound.

"Oh-kay. This obviously isn't working. Let's go in order of seniority."

As the only other woman in the room begins to speak, the doors burst open. A well-muscled, dark-haired Dauntless woman with a river tattoo trudges in, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," Tori breathes. "They just notified me. Apparently I was the replacement."

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, my name is Clove," the other Dauntless woman says, her voice filled with sickly sweet venom.

As the other man, Cato, and Uriah introduce themselves, Tori moves her hand in exaggerated motions, resting her elbow on one knee, and then on the other, flicking her hand back and forth. Her hand, on which she is holding up Four fingers.

I will never be able to express enough gratitude for everything that Tori has done for me. I stare at her until I catch her eye. I mouth, "Is he okay?" As she nods, relief fills my body, and my limbs visibly relax as I slouch back into my chair.

"Ahem. You there, blondie, it's your turn." I open my eyes to see Clove glaring at me.

These people are going to be full of energy, the fire to live. I promised to Tobias I would be safe. I have the ability, I just need to show the energy. I might as well start now.

"I am Tris Prior." It echoes around the small train car like a challenge.

**Wow. This chapter was long overdue. If you guys get back to me REALLY quickly, I might be able to do another short chapter. I mean, like, REALLY quickly, before 7:30 Western Time, or 10:30 Eastern Time.**

**I posted a new poem for the Divergent Trilogy. You should check it out.**

**THANKS for reading... and maybe reviewing. Remember to review and be candor! I like criticism.**

**Cya...**

**FactionMixer **


	8. Arriving

After traveling for less than an hour the train enters the factionless sector. I immediately put down my spoonful of lamb stew, as it feels disrespectful to both the factionless and my distended stomach to continue stuffing my face. The other Dauntless obviously don't feel the same way. If anything, the sight of our final destination makes them eat faster.

The tribute center seems to glow with a radiant light among the rest of the abandoned buildings. Guilt consumes me as I see a group of factionless children huddled together, wrapped in grime-covered blankets to keep out the slight chill in the air.

We are hustled off the train, and into the building. The high, arching, glass ceilings echo our footsteps as we walk on the tiled floor to the elevator. Effie Trinket leads us to the penthouse suite, where the Dauntless have been assigned to stay.

"Since the building is glass, a fear of heights may be aroused in some persons and the Dauntless are expected to cope with fear better than others," Effie explains rather pompously, her accent as present as ever.

At her words, I think of Tobias, and I silently thank Tori for being here-not that she had a choice.

Effie gives me directions to my room, and when I finally find it, the whole building begins to shake. Looking out the window, I see that all of the other trains have arrived at once.

As the other factions' tributes, mentors, and "escorts" flood towards the building, the Abnegation stop and glance longingly at the factionless with wide eyes and guilty expressions before they are pushed forward by people that could make Effie look like the Abnegation.

Scanning the crowd, I recognize no one. I sigh in relief, but the Abnegation part of me scolds myself.

I lay down in bed, and find myself falling asleep. A few minutes later, it seems, Effie is calling me for dinner. The floor is hard as I jolt awake.

As I gingerly pick myself up, from my window I see one of the Abnegation women sneaking back outside the facility, the outer layer of her grey dress folded upwards and filled with steaming hot dinner rolls. She could escape, but feeding the factionless fulfills her yearn to be selfless.

My love for my former faction has never been greater, but my guilt is also reaching an all-time high. In just a couple days, I will have to murder these people.

On that depressing note, I trudge to my second gourmet dinner of the day, while the factionless are fighting over a couple pieces of bread outside.

**DauntlessGirl.. you made it just in time... I was getting in bed at 10:29 and your review came to me. A promise is a promise...**

**There was another guest reviewer... DauntlessCake (?)... I LOVED YOUR REVIEW... I don't know if I am just crazy, but it made me burst out into tears of silent laughter. I was chuckling, guffawing, sitting there like a dying seal.**

**Well... two updates in one day... all thanks to Spring Break and A Good Nights Sleep for THREE DAYS STRAIGHT! and to DauntlessGirl who made me get out of bed to fulfill my promise.**

**CYA!**

**BTW please review... It makes my day.**

**Thanks...**

**FactionMixer**

PS. To DauntlessGirl...

I am really sorry...

In the first version of this chapter I said you were a guest... Oops.

What can I say, I was/am exhausted.

But in case you saw the first one, I changed it... If you care at all.

Thanks.


	9. Pre-Parade

**YAYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYAYAY! MY LAPTOP CAME BACK TO ME! It wouldn't charge, so we had to send it away to get fixed. **

**This is my happy gift. I only write when I want to... make note of that... and I was really happy, so I decided to write.**

**Anywho... Here ya go.**

The black metal making up the seat of the carriage seeps cold into my rear. The hardness of the seat causes me to sit straight-backed, shifting to keep my bones from aching.

After dinner yesterday, Effie and Amar had explained how everything would work. Cato and Clove's faces had transformed from boredom to sheer eagerness as Amar explained the opening ceremonies, the training, and the interviews.

Uriah, on the other hand, held a blank face which sometimes caved to show a distinct look of disgust, complete with flaring nostrils and a lifted lip.

I could hazard a guess and say that my expression was bordering one of rage.

"The opening ceremony is to show off the tributes." Amar said. "It gives you all a chance to be seen!"

I don't want to be seen wearing an assortment of black clothing and makeup, shown off in a carriage through dark alleys next to abandoned buildings. I do not want to bend and be a movable piece of the Hunger Games.

I glance around at the four other carriages. Unlike the Dauntless scrap metal carriage, the Erudite buggie looks comfortable. The cushioned, suede seats are extremely appealing to my aching fanny.

I catch a glimpse of the hay bails in the Amity carriage, and the shining mahogany in the Candor carriage before I am unceremoniously shoved off the seat by the person next to me. I give Uriah a light punch in the stomach as I pick myself up off the rusty metal, brushing the iron red off my pants.

"So what do think off all of this?" Uriah asks, grinning, and gesturing around at the inside of the warehouse.

"It is absolutely appal-"

"Excuse me," A deep voice interrupts me. My head snaps toward the sound and I see a small, dark-skinned man with several diamond ear piercings. He is wearing dark dress pants and red, collared shirt. "You must change now. Just so you know, the design team will also be making a few alterations to the carriage."

Uriah steps down out of the carriage, but I still stare suspiciously at this stranger. I have never seen him around the Dauntless compound, where he is obviously from. The tattoos I notice on his forearm sell him out.

"I am your designer, Mon. I normally work at the clothes department. Perhaps you know my brother, Cinna." He glances over towards the group of Amity tributes and makes eye contact with what could be his twin, if not for the height difference. Cinna waves.

Uriah chortles with laughter. "Your names… are… Cinna…and Mon?" His words come out as gasps as he keels over with laughter, attracting odd looks from random people. "Did it ever occur to you that…your names… together… equal cinnamon?"

Mon's jaw tightens, as it seems that Uriah has hit a sore spot.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>After being cleaned, plucked, prodded, and poked, I am smeared with makeup, dark around the eyes, and transported by wheelchair to a mirrored room. Amidst my many reflections, I see an armoured Dauntless guard uniform.<p>

As soon as the beauty surgeon leaves, I rip off the plastic hospital gown and change into the familiar black clothing.

I feel pain, everywhere. Bullets shoot at me, impacting me. The paintballs explode across the black uniform, in my hair, and into my eyes. Someone enters the room, and through my cracked eyelids I can make out Mon. He smears brown makeup on my face.

The cleaning was a pointless waste of time.

Per Mon's instruction, I hobble through corridors and back into the main room of the warehouse.

Upon arrival, the beautiful ferris wheel on top of the Dauntless chariot takes my breath away.

**There ya go. Also, if you can find the HG quote, please review it. Please review anyways. I want suggestions for improvement. Also, "Taiwanese plastic" is mentioned in what song? Hint... _Smile don't cry!_**

**Cya. I will update the next time I feel a sudden stroke of happiness, or when I feel like it. :P**

**FactionMixer**


	10. Encountering a Parade

**... Sorry? I can't even describe how I feel... I can't come up with a book reference... Zip... Zero... Nada...**

**What has it been... 4 months? 5 months? Correct me if I am wrong, but y'all deserve the best this update.**

**I know... ooohh... If any of you have read TMI... **

**SPOILER BOOK REF... sort of: I feel like Sebastian after the Heavenly Fire+Heosphoros... SOWWY :(**

**Long story short, I got a concussion, had tons to deal with and was really busy.**

**That was really short. **

**Well, here goes... it IS kinda short but I think I am gonna update this weekend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Upon arrival, the beautiful ferris wheel on top of the Dauntless chariot takes my breath away.

* * *

><p>As instructed, Uriah and I climb up the ladder of the ferris wheel. We both look down upon reaching the end, but hand signals instruct us to go further up. Thinking of Tobias, and our Ferris climb, my foot slips, and Uriah catches me, his hand on my waist. Can you experience Deja Vu in an entirely different situation?<p>

Finally reaching a platform at the top, we stand as far apart as the space allows. From this height, I can see into the third and fourth floors of buildings. Shockingly, they are packed with factionless. Straining my eyes even further, I can make out rows of factionless in the alleys and shadows of the streets. Apparently, there is a bigger audience for this than we had thought.

Our carriage isn't the only one that has changed, Erudite has added tables and lab equipment to theirs, Amity added a tree, and Candor added a judges table and small jury. The Abnegation have done nothing to their carriage beside sit in it. The four grey figures look lonely in the concrete tub.

The whole wheel shakes, and I think we are moving, but it turns out that Cato and Clove are coming to join the party. The platform suddenly seems alarmingly small.

"Budge over." Cato growls and shoves me, a little too hard.

I topple over the side of the miniscule platform. Just as I close my eyes, preparing for sudden death by concrete, I steady hand on my arm catches me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Uriah seems almost at ease, due to the hint of a smile on his face. Only his tensed posture tells otherwise.

With a jolt, all four of us in black clothes are thrown against a metal bar.

Finally, the chariot has started to move.

The factionless come out of hiding and cheer us on. I hear some screaming encouragement, but most are crying for vengeance. I imagine Tobias, watching this in the Dauntless compound. My eyes go up to the sinking sun behind the buildings, my chin lifts. Even though my burdens are still on my shoulders, I stand tall as hate pierces the serene setting.

Rocks, trash, and roses clatter into the chariot below. Originally, I thought the height and danger of the Ferris Wheel was to prove how Dauntless we were. Now, I see the advantage of being far up where no one can throw a rock.

Other tributes cower, and cover their faces.

The Abnegation get the least of it, but they are still getting injured. Regardless, they are throwing potatoes and bread to the people along the streets.

My eyes train on a Dauntless in the crowd of rebels. As I pass him, Tobias's deep blue gaze meets mine, even from a distance. I feel his mourning, and his pain. But as soon as he is as gone as my sanity, I lift my chin, and watch the sun go down.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, be CANDOR and please review. I tell you, I won't update as fast if you don't review.<strong>

**Thank you for your patience, but its not like you are gonna start pulling your hair out or anything.**

**For anyone that cares, I am going to start a post-CoHF fluff/drama. It's gonna be pretty good, I think. I recently finished it (another reason for no updates) and THERE ARE NO GOOD POST SERIES FLUFF CLACE FANFICS! I am going crazy.**

**If you have one as mentioned above, please say so.**

**Hasta la vista.**

**A plus...**

**FactionMixer**


	11. True Beginnings

**Hello! Yay! Two days in a row! I don't know about you, but I feel progress. I think this is better than the last one, just a little, but it is still kind of short. Without further ado...**

By the time I sink into my bed in the lavishly decorated suite, it is well past midnight. I close my eyes, but I do not sleep. Energy is still coursing through my veins, and the buzz of thoughts drives exhaustion away. I take off the paint-smeared clothes, and find that my entire body is covered in bruises and paint splotches. The paint had soaked through my clothes and dried, sticking to my skin.

Thirty minutes later, I step out of the shower. I am in a thought-consumed daze, with worry, hope, and love all mixing together in my head. Believe me, picking out pajamas is the last thing on my mind.

The thoughts finally faded out as sleep fought to possess my willing body.

"Get up! Get up!"

I am instantly upright as light floods the room. Uriah is standing there in full training gear, ready to go.

"We have training in less than a half hour! You still need to eat and get dressed."

I pull myself out of bed, and he raises an eyebrow, eyeing my heart, flower, and firetruck pajamas that I had carelessly thrown on yesterday. Blushing, I shoot him a glare and shoo him out of the room. He snickers and the door slams behind him.

Striving to pay more attention to clothes, I pull open one of the drawers. The Dauntless outfits in the bottom are basic assigned regulation, and come in varying sizes. I sigh in relief.

Breakfast is a feast, and even the Dauntless meals couldn't compare. The buffet has food from every faction, as well as some that I have never seen before in my life.

I would have tasted everything, but a certain Effie Trinket pulled me away from the rice pudding and hauled me downstairs to the underground training room.

Walking in, late, I look around at all the other tributes in their training gear. The instructors start with basic hand-to-hand combat that the other Dauntless tributes and I already know. There are also gun stations and knife stations that I pass right by. I even ignore the simulation chair, which almost taunts my Divergence.

No, instead I head straight for the survival skills. Abnegation taught me to survive on little, and I have watched the factionless starve and survive for years. Nonetheless, I practice over and over again until I can recognize plants on sight, and start a fire in the blink of an eye.

I watch the other Dauntless show off at the target ranges, while the Erudite watch them closely and the Amity and Candor watch them fearfully. As I mourn the way the Abnegation watch passively, I think _the Dauntless Games have begun._

**LALALALALALALLALA IDK when I will actually start the games. I have to write the interviews and stuffs... PM or review suggestions for deaths and events during games and funny/shocking stuffs during interviews...**

**If I use your idea(s) you will get a shoutout.**

**Special thanks to DauntlessGirl57 for reviewing first yesterday... that was SUCH A LONG REVIEW...**

**Check out her stories... they are fabulous.**

**Bye!**

**FactionMixer**

**PS... See if you can catch the Mortal Instruments Reference in there.**


	12. Training Casualties

**YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY! Finally updating! Today was a no-homework day for MY ENTIRE SCHOOL... So I did homework and got inspired to write.**

**This chapter is kinda long... YAY! I am sorry for not updating recently, but I have so much HW and so little time... and SO MANY NEW FANDOMS!**

**ENJOY...**

Training continues for the next couple days, and I continue learning. I don't show off or brag like the other Dauntless, but I devote every minute to training in areas that are not my expertise such as ropes, camouflage, and archery. Every minute I am improving, but I am still adept at best.

With the taunting of the other Dauntless tributes in my ears, I yearn to reach for the knives, guns, and simulation chair, but I stop myself, per instruction from Amar.

My hands work feverishly on a knot as my thoughts drift, but I am brutally yanked back to reality as a shattering scream whips my head around.

A mob of yellow, red, and grey gathers around a slumped grey figure with knife jutting out of her forehead.

Cato and Clove are snickering, and in Clove's eyes I spot a hard resolve that is blocking all forms of guilt.

Uriah comes up to me, composed despite the situation. Only is wide eyes betray him. "We aren't allowed to touch the other tributes before the arena," he exclaims. "The Abnegation girl was walking to the target to collect the knives. She turned around and whoop!" He smacks his forehead.

"Clove'll probably pass it off as an accident," I say. Uriah looks surprised at the bitterness in my voice.

"The girl was going to die anyway," He says simply. "There is nothing you can do but try to win."

I am sure he sees the shields go up over my eyes at this last comment, hiding my emotions and thoughts. He walks to the gun station and shoots the mannequin in the center of the forehead.

I join him, pick up a gun, not thinking about Amar's strategy. A blast goes off as I aim and hit the heart.

I awaken from my doze to the sounds of scolding, screaming, and cursing. The training clothes are tight, and grime still coats me from the work earlier. The dead abnegation and the iciness of everything had taken its toll. I completely crashed upon the arrival to my room. Sighing, I roll out of bed, throw on fresh clothes, and make my way to dinner.

I find the source of the noise, a heated argument between Amar and Clove. Both participants are standing on opposite sides of the table, shouting at each other over the bowl of bread.

"It doesn't matter! She was going to die anyways."

"That's not the point, Clove. We must follow rules."

"_Stupid_ rules." Mutters an angry Clove, but she obviously has no comeback.

"Even though you have an obvious advantage, there is no reason to exploit it until you are in the games."

"But why wait?" She half screams and half whines. "It is so much easier now, and I just want to _go home!_"

"Just wait until the arena when you can kill legally! Do you know what you did in training? Just a hint, it's called murder." Amar is exasperated, and his patience has obviously run thin, but his argument is solid. Clove grumbles.

"Here, have some bread," Uriah offers her a slice cheerfully.

Amar tries to shoot Uriah a reproachful look, but it just looks grateful and amused.

Everyone else bursts into laughter as Clove venomously chomps down the bread, and I even force a smile, but my blood is cold.

We are so eager to get home, and some of us are eager to kill in order to do it. I had always known the games would be dangerous, but now I am faced with the reality that everyone else has as much to lose as I do; a life.

**TA-TA!**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**FactionMixer**

**PS. I was thinking about a name change. Any suggestions? NO NUMBERS... and it shouldn't be too fandom specific, but it should be fandom-related. See my profile for all my fandoms.**

**Thanks! **

**PS. I just looked at this, and its not that long... sorry. I will try to update again soon.**


	13. Tori

**This is just a tiny little chapter that I threw together today, but it is chock full of suspicion and cliff-hangers and questions and some foreshadowing if you like that stuff. **

There are a couple of days I had anticipated my whole life - my choosing day, my faction induction day, my wedding day, my death day - all with varying degrees of dread. Yet none can make me feel even close to the dread and anticipation I feel as Tori drags me out of bed to face the interview-day sunrise.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk," She mutters under her breath, her eyes flicking toward the corner of the room where a camera must lay hidden. "I'm really sorry, but you need to know that I had nothing to do with any of this."

She walks over to the dresser and pretends to look through the shirts, avoiding my eyes. We stand in silence as she moves to the socks.

"I know," I whisper. "Otherwise you wouldn't be avoiding the cameras."

Tori laughs, "Always the Erudite."

"Is that why they chose me? Did Eric rig the drawing?"

"I don't _really _know," she admits. "But as far as I can guess, he probably did." She glances at the camera corner again and whispers softly, "All the people that got chosen were Divergent, and that's no accident. They know what you are and they want you dead."

My eyes widen, but I remember the camera, so I hide behind a swath of hair and move to the closet. Uriah is Divergent. How could I have not seen it?

"You should also know," she says as she walks over and looks me square in the eye. "The person I replaced was Four."

"He's okay, though? You said he was okay!"

"They don't trust him enough, since he tried to rescue you, but he must have known about it ahead of time."

Even though the room is warm, my bones chill. I feel a wave of nausea rise up as my heart drops into my stomach, "I- I can't- He wouldn't, I swear."

Tori grabs my hand and pries my nails out of the palm. "We will figure it out," she promises. "But in the meantime you have an ally here, just remember that."

"Thanks, but what I really need are allies for the arena," I mutter.

Tori smiles, "then I guess you need to make some friends."

She carefully closes the door as she exits, and the click of the doorknob sounds like a lock.

**That was a dramatic chapter. This is where it won't just be Hunger Games + Divergent. It will be all three books humble jumbled together. I do plan on updating more often from now on, because I just finished this really long fandom I got into and I have a TON of time on my hands. **

**Well, feel free to review with your emotions and the cries of "FOURTRIS!" In fact, I strongly encourage it.**

**I still need some ideas for the interviews... Hence my stalling and procrastination on this story.**

**Also, a guest recently posted a review with a ****message that I cannot decipher. It is in there amongst****the other reviews, posted about 10:00 eastern time zone and says "**UµA Æµlime**". Does anyone know what this means?**

**Thanks, please R&R...**

**FactionMixer**


End file.
